Cold as the Wind
by ellaturner1234
Summary: It's been ten years since Alice and Isabelle time traveled from their home in Sante Fe, to the docks in Port Royal. They met Jack, Will, Norrington, became honorary pirates, fell in love... but now everything has changed. Until one day they find a way to get back home. Will they stay in Port Royal? Or will they go back home? What will fate decide? DISCONTINUED
1. Time doesn't heal all wounds

Isabelle Greene stood on the beach by the docks in Port Royal. She smiled at the feeling of the sand between her toes. The water lapping around her feet, the cool breeze, and the night sky with only the moon as her light made forgotten memories swim to the surface. She shook her head, sighing and hugging herself, just about to sit down when she heard from behind her, "Isabelle?" She stilled. That voice. That voice that had once sent shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. That voice that had promised so much. That voice that had told her those three little words… That voice that she hadn't heard in forever. Instead of running away and pretending she hadn't heard, she slowly turned around and prepared for the confrontation that was, she hated to admit, overdue. Her smile was small and weak, "Hello Jack."

Alice Woods stood on the docks in Port Royal and let out a sigh of relief at the fact she was basically the only one here. She didn't question it. The sounds of the waves crashing, the moon's glow, and the want of being on open water was so familiar it hurt. But she ignored it and came back to the cold reality. She played with the diamond on her finger, her nerves jittery and her palms sweating. But this was her doing. She had been the one to send a letter to him telling him to meet her at the beach. She hadn't seen him in four years. Four long years. Because four years ago she left without a simple goodbye. It was for the best she thought. Well now she was here and she needed to speak to him. Needed to tell him that she was sorry for the way things ended up. But she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show. She wouldn't blame him. "Alice. I thought I'd never see you again." Her breath got stuck in her throat and she cautiously turned around, her heart breaking the whole time. "Hello Will."

After a silence Isabelle cleared her throat and asked, "What are you doing here in Port Royal? I thought there was a warrant for your arrest here." While she waited for an answer she took in his appearance and noticed with almost a laugh that he hadn't changed. He still looked the same as he did four years ago and yet… There seemed to be a sadness about him and it hurt Isabelle even more because she had the sinking feeling it was from her doing.

Jack Sparrow smiled, it didn't reach his eyes she noticed, and told her, "Commodore Norrington dropped the charges two years ago. Apparently he was persuaded by a wom-…" Isabelle looked away as he trailed off as the reality sunk in. One look at the ring on her left hand and her swollen stomach told him everything. "So it was you." Isabelle nodded and blinked back the tears. Though she was a wife and a soon to be mother she couldn't help but still love this pirate. She loved her husband, by god she did, but part of her, as small as it was, would always belong to Captain Jack Sparrow. And she almost hated him for that.

Alice stared at the man in front of her with awe. He looked better than ever. And she wondered if her leaving might've actually done Will some good. She realized she'd been staring too long and her cheeks heated. She coughed and asked in a shaky voice, "How are you, Will? I-"

The man in front of her snorted and with a venomous tone told her, "Don't. Just don't Alice. You know as well as I how I've been. Angry and confused." She flinched but he pretended not to notice. Alice whispered, tears glistening in her clear blue eyes, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Will looked away but not before she saw the hurt reflected in his eyes. "I only left because…because… I _was_ hurting you. My staying was hurting you. Don't try and deny it. Everyone could tell. So I left for you." His face turned hard and he clenched his jaw.

"Why…" He stared her straight in the eyes. "Why do you want to see me? To speak to me? After four years."

Alice knew this question was coming but she still felt so unprepared. "I wanted to tell you why I left. And that I was sorry and I still love you." He laughed this time, no humor only bitterness. This time her eyes became hard and her fists balled. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare laugh, Will. I know I may have made a bad decision four years ago but I assure you the regret and the pain has stayed with me since. And for six years I told you I loved you. Every single day. For six years we had something special. At least I thought we did. And yes I did a stupid thing. But you were partly to blame. Don't. For six years I was hopelessly and foolishly in love with you. Do you really think four would undo that?"

He was silent before he asked in a quiet voice, "Why was I partly to blame?"

Alice laughed humorlessly. "I saw the way you looked at Elizabeth. Everyone did. I know you loved me but you may have loved her more. I know that you knew you needed to choose… But you couldn't. And so every day you would look at me with this look… Like you were sorry you loved me. Sometimes I thought you even hated me. And it hurt. By god did it hurt. Yet I sucked it up because I loved you I wanted you happy. So I left. You had Elizabeth and…I…" She glanced down at the ring on her left hand. Will's gaze followed.

He whispered, "You found someone else."

_Alice stood at the helm of the ship by Isabelle and Jack, wind blowing through her hair.. It was a beautiful day. She looked around and as her eyes landed on a woman standing by the rail overlooking the sea with a thoughtful expression she sighed. She knew it would come to this. She just had hoped that maybe it'd be delayed by twenty years or so. Maybe by then the other woman would be gone and long forgotten. But fate was cruel to her. Will at that moment decided to prove that theory right and show up. A longing, soulful look at the woman by the rail and a guilty almost forgive-me-for-loving-you look in her direction. And as her heart broke for the last time she decided she would do what needed to be done years ago. She would leave and never come back. Maybe then would the sun shine in three lives again._

Alice nodded and as the silence grew she scoffed and shook her head. Without another look at him she did what she had done four years ago. Left him standing, thinking love was cruel.

Isabelle crossed her arms and looked away from the piercing gaze of Jack. "I… I never thought that it would be Captain Norrington. I always imagined it would be you. You and me sailing the seven seas on The Black Pearl." A scoff. "But I was foolish." She could feel the pain radiating off him and she snapped her eyes shut. "I love Norrington." Her eyes flashed open and she barely missed the way his teeth clenched. "I've accepted those six years were a waste… can you?" Without another thought she turned her heel and walked away. Cursing as her vision blurred from the tears that'd been held in for so long, and were now erupting. And she hated Captain Jack Sparrow a little more.


	2. The flashback

_Alice hated men. She hated them with a passion. They were nothing but no good lying, cheating pigs who deserved to rot in hell. Her hate though wasn't enough for her to change sides. She just decided that she would be single the rest of her life. A lonely, crazy old cat lady. That was ok with her. Men didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve the hell men came with. Honestly, no woman did. A sob came from beside her and she hugged her best friend tighter. "I'm sorry the male population sucks." A half sob half laugh was replied. Alice gently pushed Isabelle away and furrowed her brows, "Jason doesn't deserve you." At her friends look she muttered vehemently, "He doesn't deserve to live."_

_Isabelle sat up straighter and sniffled. "I need to take my mind off of him. Tonight was supposed to be a girl's night and I've ruined it so far." Before her best friend could retort she shook her head. "I have." Another sniffle. "To make it up to you why don't we watch Pirates of the Caribbean? We haven't seen it for a while."_

_Alice smiled and nodded. Pirates of the Caribbean were her, their, favorite movie. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were the main reason why they watched the movie. Alice was obsessively in love with Will and Isabelle with Jack. And Isabelle's boyfriend of two years breaking up with her was just another perfect reason for them to watch the movie._

_Two popcorn bowls and gallon of soda later, Alice and Isabelle were lost in the movie. Entranced by their favorite characters. The scene was where Elizabeth seduced and betrayed Jack, kissing him then cuffing him to his beloved Pearl to save her ass. This was one of the scenes that angered Alice and Isabelle. Alice growled, "I freaking hate her. She is supposed to love Will and yet there she is!" She gestures angrily to Elizabeth kissing Jack. "She's cheating on Will! She doesn't deserve him."_

_Isabelle agreed just as vehemently. "She isn't supposed to seduce Jack! That's my job!" Alice couldn't help but let a small smile flit across her face. "Plus to make things worse, she freaking sends him to Davy Jones locker!" She paused to take a deep breath. "I wish I could jump through that screen and bitch slap her."_

_Alice laughed, "I really think we're bordering on obsession, Iz. Sometimes I worry about our mental health." Isabelle cracked a smile and they turned their attention back to the TV screen only to see it turn black. Seconds later the electricity went off. The house was thrust into total darkness. Isabelle grabbed out for Alice, her fear of the dark coming to the surface. Alice frowned, "What? Why the-" She was interrupted by what she swore sounded like bells ringing and it was moments later her world turned black._


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To whoever is still following this story: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 9 months. But I just haven't been able to think of any more ideas for the story. I'm stuck. So I have decided to change the two chapters up a little bit. I'm sorry but it's the only way I can continue the story... the changes will take place within the next week. Maybe even tonight. Again, really sorry about everything. But I plan to upload another chapter soon!


	4. The past is back

**I forgot to mention that flashbacks will now be italicized. Sorry...and the changes have been made to the first two chapters. Well mostly the second chapter. **

"I miss them." The 3 words broke the comfortable silence between the two best friends. Alice didn't even need to ask who Isabelle was referring to. She glared at the back of Isabelle's head and pulled at her hair harder than usual. Isabelle's reaction was instant."Ouch! Jesus, be careful, will you? You know I have a tender scalp... Plus I'm pregnant." Alice rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She was french braiding Isabelle's hair. Just like she had when they were younger (her french braids were perfect, never a hair out of place). But back then they had all the time in the world, now... It had been so long since they had had some time to themselves...what with making wedding plans for Alice and getting ready for Isabelle's baby (who wasn't due for another four months). So they had both decided to take a break from everything, leave everything to their significant others for the day, and go down to their favorite spot and relax. Their favorite spot was a grassy hill overlooking the ocean. Not far from where they lived, but far enough away that they could feel free. A person could see everything from up there. The crystal clear ocean, the docks of Port Royal, and the ships either leaving or just coming in. None of that really mattered. At least not now. What they really cared about (they'd never in a million years admit it) were the ships coming in. Well, really a certain ship making dock. With a certain pirate and a certain blacksmith. Yes, they'd never admit to keeping an eye out for The Black Pearl. They knew the chance of it ever coming back to Port Royal was non existent (especially after the meeting they had with Jack and Will a month ago that no one was supposed to know about) but there was a small hope in each of them. Why they weren't sure.

Alice finished the braid and tied a blue ribbon around Isabelle's dark hair, then let it rest on her back. Isabelle asked impatiently, "Did you finish it?" She felt for the braid and smiled at the seemingly perfection. "Thanks. I never could braid my hair..." She turned so she was facing Alice, but still had a nice view of the water.

A silence fell between them. They listened to the grass moving with the cool breeze and the distant chatter of soldiers and townspeople below near the docks. It was a cloudless day, the sun shining bright. It was great being outside, better than being trapped inside the stuffy mansion, wedding/baby items and ideas being thrown in your face every second, no room to breath, too loud to think. Outside was wonderful...Yet the pull of the ocean was horrible. Just reminded them of their past, what they used to do, used to be, and who they hung around with.

"Last night, I dreamed of us time traveling to this place...well I guess it was more like a memory." Alice glanced sharply at Isabelle who had a far away look on her flawless face. "We were watching a movie. Jason had just cheated on me and we watched Pirates of the Caribbean to cheer me up. Then the lights went out...then I woke up." Alice sighed, it sounded so crazy yet it was true. That was exactly how they got here and they had no way to get back home. At least no way that they knew about. But even if they did, would they want to go home? Would they want to leave this place?

"-I miss my older brothers and my mom and my dad I really do, don't get me wrong... It's just if I had the chance to leave I don't know if I would take it." Alice almost smiled, great minds think alike. She watched Isabelle pull dandelions then haphazardly throw them beside her. "Even if we did go back, would things be the same as they are now? I mean, would I still be pregnant? Oh god..." She threw down her dandelion and dropped her head in her hands in exasperation.

Alice took a deep breath and leaned back on her elbows, the grass rough on her skin but she didn't mind. She squinted as the sun shone down on her. "It's been ten years...I think they would've moved on by now." She hadn't thought about her family a lot to be honest. She doubted they cared or even noticed her gone. Not that she gave a damn.

"What if time is different? What if ten years here, is really only five minutes there?" Alice shook her head and sat up straight, Isabelle really needed to stop with the 'what ifs'. She needed to face facts. You'd think after ten years she would have. They were stuck there and most likely never going home and seeing their loved ones again...it sucked but they might as well make the best of it. Did they? Not really. At least starting out they didn't. But now they were in a good place, they were happy, right?

"Isabelle, you really need to-" and then suddenly everything she had planned to say disappeared. Every thought left her head except for 'this can't be'. It was like a broken tape player, playing over and over again. She was aware that her mouth was open but no sounds were coming out. No one should blame her, not after they saw what she was seeing.

Isabelle didn't even say a word, just looked in the direction Alice was and..."oh my god."

There it was. Beautiful as ever. The Black Pearl.


	5. Beautiful but confused

_It took Isabelle a moment to realize that sharp stinging on her face had come from a hand. A hand, that when she opened her eyes groggily, saw belonged to her best friend. She glowered at her and, with the help of said best friend, sat up and looked around. She was on a beach. A white, sandy beach. How the hell did she get from her living room to a beach? But a closer, more detailed look said it wasn't a regular beach... Two docks were lined by each other with ships, the ones like from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean swaying gently by them. Men in breeches and long hair walked about the docks, tending to the ships. _

_Isabelle turned to Alice to question her when she realized what she was wearing. Her friend's auburn hair was tied up in a loose bun, few curls hanging loosely. Her skinny jeans and oversized sweatshirt had been replaced with one of the most beautiful dresses Isabelle had ever seen. Puffed sleeves, a corset bodice, and a hoop skirt. Light blue with white lace. _

_Alice helped her up then twirled with a big grin, "I know, it's cool, right?" Isabelle gaped at her, then at Alice's gesture looked down at herself. Her gray sweats and white tank top were gone. In place was similar to Alice's. Quarter length puffed sleeves, corset bodice, and hoop skirt. But Isabelle's dress was a light pink. She slowly lifted a hand to touch her hair. The hair that had been once a rat's nest was now sitting on her shoulders, in perfect curls. Alice laughed and twirled again, "It's like a dream come true! We're here!" _

_Isabelle frowned, "Where is...here?"_

_Alice smiled, "The move, silly." Silence. "Pirates of the Caribbean? Why do you think we're on a beach dressed like this? Why other people are dressed like this? Why the Dauntless and Interceptor are docked right over there?" Isabelle followed Alice's gaze and gasped. She was right. Both ships were docked but swaying with the sea, gigantic and beautiful as ever._

_Isabelle turned back to Alice and crossed her arms, "Well then how the hell did we get here? One minute we're sitting in my living room, the next we're in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean? How does that make sense?" Alice opened her mouth to answer when Isabelle felt a tap on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes, ready to tell said person to screw off, when she turned around and got a good look at him. "Hello, luv." _

_The last thing she heard before she blacked out again was Alice's "Told you so..."_


	6. Oh bugger

**Sorry this is so short! Next one will be longer I promise! Also : Theodore is Lt. Theodore Grove. He is Alice's fiance. **

Isabelle couldn't take her eyes off the massive ship. It was just as she remembered. Black, tattered sails, and even from far away it gave off a cursed aura. But at the same time it was beautiful. She didn't even have to look at her best friend to know her expression mirrored her own. "Uhm it could be another ship..." Isabelle rolled her eyes at the uncertainty in her friend's voice. They both knew there was only one ship that had the black tattered sails. They watched, frozen, as the ship they had once lived on sailed into harbor. "We-we should go..." Alice's quiet, yet now surprisingly strong, voice snapped Isabelle out of her trance. She shook her head and blinked a couple times before grabbing Alice's arm and leading her towards the mansion. She was pretty strong for a pregnant woman.

Alice glanced back at the black ship and sighed, James and Theodore would no doubt have heard about the ship by now. Who wouldn't have? Things would get crazy soon that's for sure (if they already weren't) and the best thing they could do was act like they were unaffected by it all.

Elizabeth stood on the bow of The Black Pearl staring out at Port Royal, once her home. She felt almost a sadness. She had lost almost everything. Her title, her mansion, her corsets (not that she minded), James Norrington (she did miss him), and her father. Sometimes she wondered, was chasing Will Turner and becoming a pirate worth losing all that? Sometimes the answer was yes, you had to sacrifice to get what you loved. But then there were moments she would regret it. She would doubt her love for Will...now was one of those times.

"Everything alright, darling?" She grinned at the familiar stench of alcohol and poor hygiene that followed soon after those words. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I should be asking you that." She knew what significance this place held. She wasn't referring to him almost dying here...twice...This place, Port Royal, was where he met Isabelle. The girl, strange as she and her friend were, changed him. He fell in love with her. Then she left him. This place was a reminder of that. She glanced at him but his face showed no sign of pain.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of, Elizabeth." She snorted. He ignored it. "Now Will is waiting on the docks so if you please..." She sighed, nodded, and disappeared with the rest of the crew until it was only Jack on his beloved ship. He knew his crew would get impatient waiting for him, but he was their captain so he would take as long as he pleased. He needed to do something first, something he couldn't in front of his crew. Something he didn't want to do in front of his crew. He pulled out his compass and watched as the arrows moved sporadically before pointing North East.

Jack slowly glanced up in that direction and winced as he stared at a mansion on a hill. A mansion belonging to a certain Commodore who was married to a certain girl names Isabelle. "Oh bugger."

**Elizabeth knows about Isabelle and Jack, but she doesn't know that something went on between Alice and Will. She also doesn't know about Will meeting up with Alice a couple months ago on the beach. **


	7. Discontinued

**A/N: I will keep this short and sweet. I have decided to stop writing this story because I've run out of ideas. Over the past couple months I have tried to figure out where this story will go and how to write the next chapters and I can't do it. I'm really sorry guys. I'm discontinuing this story. **


End file.
